Isabella Cullen
by trinacullen94
Summary: bella can sing
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Isabella swan I'm 18 years old. Today I'm marrying my vampire fiancé Edward Cullen. I'm working on my surprise for the wedding. Nobody in his family knows I can sing. "Bella were ready for you" says Alice. "Ok" here we go. The music started to play I hold onto my dad. "Please don't let me fall daddy" I whispered "wouldn't dream of it". All I saw was Edward in all his glory smiling like no tomorrow. We said our vows and I do's. During the reception I snuck out to get ready for the surprise.

Here is Bella Cullen with her new original song crazier. The looks on the Cullen's face were priceless. As I sat down I started to play my guitar. Then I started to sing…

_I never gone with the wind_  
_Just let it flow_  
_let it take me where it wants to go_  
_till you open the door there's so much more_  
_I never seen it before_  
_I was tryin to fly_  
_but I couldn't find wings_  
_but you came along and you changed everything_

_you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around_  
_you make me crazier crazier_  
_feels like I'm falling_  
_and I'm lost in your eyes_  
_you make me crazier crazier crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you made life your own_  
_every sky was your own kind of blue_  
_and i wanted to know how that would feel_  
_and you made it so real_  
_you showed me something that i couldn't see_  
_you opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around_  
_you make me crazier crazier_  
_feels like I'm falling_  
_and I'm lost in your eyes_  
_you make me crazier crazier crazier_

_ohhhhh_

_Baby you showed me what living is for_  
_i dont want to hide anymore orrrreee_

_you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around_  
_you make me crazier crazier_  
_feels like I'm falling_  
_and I'm lost in your eyes_  
_you make me crazier crazier crazier_  
_crazier crazier_

As soon as I was finished the song everyone was clapping Edward came up to me and kissed me then said that I have the most beautiful voice. "Did you like the song?" I asked "I love the song love, why didn't you tell me that you can sing?" Edward asked "it never came up" I said while blushing


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok I'm going to sing two more songs before the weeding is over. The first song is dedicated to my dad and Edward but the lines are twisted a little. Once you here the lyrics you will understand." I said before I started. "This song is called All American girl".

_Since the day they got married_

_He'd been praying for a little baby_

_boy_

_Someone he could take fishing_

_Throw the football and be his pride and joy_

_He could already see him holding that trophy_

_Taking his team to state_

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket_

_All those big dreams changed_

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American girl_

_Sixteen short years later_

_She was falling for the senior football star_

_Before you knew it he was dropping passes_

_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_

_The coach said, hey son what's your problem_

_Tell me have you lost your mind_

_Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college_

_Boy, you better tell her goodbye_

_But now, he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American_

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own_

_She said, be honest, tell me what you want_

_And he said, honey you oughta know_

_A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you_

_oh a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American_

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American girl_

_All American girl_


	3. Chapter 3

After that song my dad was on the verge of tears. "Bella that song was beautiful, I'm glad that I had a girl instead of a boy." Was what he said. "That song was beautiful love" was what Edward had said.

_This next song is called Ever Ever After_

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true_

_Deep down inside we want to believe they still do_

_And a secret is taught, it's our favourite part of the story_

_Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

_Ever ever after_

_If we just don't get it our own way_

_Ever ever after_

_It may only be a wish away_

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve_

_Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe_

_Unafraid, unashamed_

_There is joy to be claimed in this world_

_You even might wind up being glad to be you_

_Ever ever after_

_Though the world will tell you it's not smart_

_Ever ever after_

_The world can be yours if you let your heart_

_Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying_

_Your head feels it's spinning_

_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning_

_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through_

_To ever ever after_

_Forever could even start today_

_Ever ever after_

_Maybe it's just one wish away_

_Your ever ever after_

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

_Oh, for ever ever after_

" You're wondering who that song was dedicated to that was for my family and friends and I hope you all have a forever ever after" everyone was clapping and whistling

"Bella I am so happy that you're in the family now and I'm sorry for the way I have treated you in the past." Rose said "Rose its ok you were just expressing you feeling" "thank you Bella"

_**Tell me what you think….**_


End file.
